Concordian Occupation of Vadrea
The Concordian Occupation of Vadrea was a large military invasion and occupation of the unstable country of Vadrea by the Stratocracy of Domi Concordia after the events of the Kreft Wharf Firefight. The event left three Concordians dead, and several others injured during a gunfight between the crime syndicate Famille de Sang and the gang Sordida Facies. This event also proved that the Stratocracy of Vadrea was in a terrible state of disrepair, as riots, gang violence, murder, vandalism, and theft were all running rampant -- all whilst the Vadrean government had little ability or power to enforce its laws. The Concordian Occupational Forces arrived on Baey XXIII, 2067 in the capital city of Psunion City. There they took control of the capital building of the country. Occupational forces then began to fill the streets via personnel and vehicles. The following night erupted in violent riots by the rowdy Vadrean populace, only for the Concordian occupants to disperse the crowd after beating and shooting several individuals. Several small instances of riots and protests occurred in the following weeks. By Junith II, DCS Morsus De Superbia arrived to mobilize more COF personnel to other areas of Vadrea. This action also brought forth attempts at rioting, but once again the Vadreans were quelled. Meanwhile in Psunion City, several turf battles had been occurring between the Famille de Sang and rival gangs -- but the gang violence was interrupted by COF personnel, who broke up the fights and arrested all involved members -- those who resisted were likely killed. The growing presence of the Concordian Occupational Forces angered Alphonso Chaucer, and he began to strategize hits and attacks against the Concordians. On Junith XI, a group of Famille de Sang abruptly opened fire on a small patrol squad of occupants, killing them. COF personnel immediately noticed, but allowed the Famille de Sang foot soldiers to 'escape' -- thinking they had gotten off free. However, as they returned to a FDS hideout, the Concordians secretly followed them. The following morning, a squadron of 30 occupants broke into the hideout and raided it -- arresting 37 criminals and killing five. This action prompted Chaucer to declare a vendetta against the Concordians, and thus a turf war between the Concordians occupants and Famille de Sang ignited. Meanwhile, all crimes unrelated to the Famille de Sang had drastically decreased. To forcefully recuperate the Vadrea's failed economy, the Concordians coerced non-working citizens into finding jobs. As a way to further crack down on crime, COF even hired approximately 50 Legionnaire mercenaries to carry out bounty hunts on wanted felons and specific types of criminals. The occupational forces also planted patrols along Vadrea's borders so no Vadrean could illegally emigrate from the occupied nation. By mid-2072, the Concordian Occupational Forces had successfully repaired the Vadrean economy and stabilized it. Almost all civil unrest and gang violence had also been quelled and removed from the country. In Quintilitus of the same year, COF officially vacated Vadrea, officially ending the occupation. Shortly thereafter, a pro-occupation vadrean, Kevin Greiser, made his way into becoming Vadrea's new leader -- effectively ending the Zunwait dynasty. Category:Events Category:Baecca Category:Occupations